


Dupe Troop

by Mlep



Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Frank is a slut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, he feels good but denies it in the begining, kinda not really, message me if I miss one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Basically addressing having two or more of the same character in one trial and Frank is a slut. I also forgot people who escape early can just leave and don’t have to spectate so yeah. Also, as to not confuse the shit outta y’all, Imma be talking in David’s POV not King’s, you’ll understand in a sec. I know I’m late I’m sorry. I’m a slacker :3Also thank you to my nearest and dearest friend for not only putting up with my shit irl, in game, but in my fic writing world as well. She be my Beta reader so I can finally say that this fic is BETAED!! Thank you for putting up with me.
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison, David King/Quentin Smith
Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dupe Troop

It was a rare occurrence, but it was a bitch when it happened. When a survivor did exceptionally well for a number of trials in a row, the Entity would do something us survivors liked to call a split. Where the lucky survivor had an exact copy made of them and put into the same trial at the same time. Sometimes we would look the same sometimes not. Sometimes there would even be more than two, sometimes three, and once four, poor Nea, in one trial. But what was so bad? You knew yourself well and would work great as a team and often times trials with splits in them went really well, but the trial part wasn’t the problem, it was the aftermath. When a survivor leaves a trial they either escape or are sacrificed, a successful escape leaves you refreshed and energized whereas getting sacrificed leaves you fatigued. But when there is a split no matter if you both/all escape, are both/all sacrificed, or even half-halved, the result, the second you re-enter the light of the bonfire, is the same. You merge with your duplicate and all memories, feelings, and emotions are merged together and you are left thoroughly fatigued. Sure one could make it out with double/triple/quadruple the items, if you’re lucky, but was it really worth it? 

‘Hell no it wasn’t’ I thought as I look towards myself. Black hat, topless, black cargo-jeans, and black boots. An exact copy it is then as we glare at each other, neither of us being pleased with our current standing. 

“Uhhh… so David and uh… King? I guess? Does that work?” came the hesitant voice of the icecream boy. I turn to face the shorter male trying to soften my expression so as to not make him shit himself. 

“Yeah fine, dun know how yu’ll tell us ‘part though,” I say crossing my arms turning to look at the final member of our team coming to join us. 

Nea looks a bit shocked at first, but recovers as she comes to stand with us near the main fire, “tough luck, but it was gonna happen eventually, sorry.” She says patting King’s shoulder and taking her spot next to us. I feel eyes on us and I look into the wood where I know the killer is watching us. When a trial is about to start they like to see what we’re bringing or offering, fucking bitches always have the advantage. Tendrils of fog seep out of the darkness wrapping around us until our vision turns black and we are unable to move, breathe, see, feel, hear… anything. Until we awake from the void at what appears to be Badham Preschool. I do a 170, rolling my head, and successfully cracking my neck, before setting off towards a set of flickering lights in the distance. 

My heart pounds in my head as I watch the killer, one of the Legion pass me, appearing to be chasing someone. 

‘Damnit’ I think,’ I won’t be able to finish this gen before he comes for me.’ Sure enough I hear Steve’s pained scream from the distance, followed by my own before my heart begins racing again. I tighten a bolt best I can before I literally bolt for the killer shack. I quickly vault the window narrowly missing getting hit, if the sharp ‘thwack’ to the windowsill is anything to go by. I turn when I hear pained grunting from behind me and watch as he begins the loop. 

I’m exhausted by the time the last generator is completed, everyone is now dead on hook but healed up fully. As I make my way over to one of the exit gates I can hear the blood pulsing in my ears and instead make a dive for a pallet loop. I hear an exit gate open in the distance as the pounding in my head gets louder. I see the illuminated forms of Steve and Nea in the doorway looking in my direction as I crouch near an upright pallet. I strain my eyes to try to catch a glimpse of my duplicate before motioning for them to get out. Steve appears to shake his head and try to run out towards me, but Nea stops him. He had had a rough last trial with an angry, huntress and he needed a break. I had told Nea to make sure to get him out during one of our “down-times” during this trial and she agreed. As I watch the two figures disappear out the exit gates I manage to hear Frank angrily searching around my gate. I almost laugh when he angrily hits a nearby pallet, successfully breaking it and sending a piece of wood in my direction. 

I am currently contemplating my next course of action when I hear the teen yell out, “PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAK!!” Ah so we’re doing this now. I don’t blame King for what he was about to do. Frank had put an exceptional amount of pressure on him during the trial keeping him on the run for the majority of it. If I’m being honest, I kinda wanted it too. I stand and head towards the location of the screaming to find the killer already bent over a car hood, hand on his upper back as I see myself tower over the smaller form. The bloodied knife and mask lay some feet away as I approach.

I knew myself too well, he knew I would stick around to help. When I get close enough, the hand holding the Legion leader down is removed and I quickly grab for the boys wrists and pin them above his head. I take both wrists in my right hand and hop up to sit next to the young killer. The smaller form tenses and begins trembling as realization sets in. “P-please stop,” comes a choked whisper, “your friends already got out and it’s not like I can do anything anyway.” 

King stands to full height before grinding his hips into the rounded ass presented to him, “ya feel that? I don’t think ya ‘ave a choice in tha matta’” a whimper from the smaller man before a harsh slap makes its way onto Frank’s backside. “So if I were ya,” he leans down and growls into the killers ear, “I’d fuckin’ cut my losses, an take it.” A shudder from the boy has King laughing out menacingly, and I, looking down at the hooded face below. My other hand comes out to gently remove the fabric from the pale face before it is quickly turned away. I almost feel bad as I catch a glimpse of tears on the rusted car hood. From what I’ve heard, killers who don’t please the Entity get punished. I vaguely wonder what punishment they received after an unsuccessful trial before a pained cry comes from the currently bound form below me. 

I look down to see King, knife in hand and fresh blood pouring from a wound on one of the killers, now exposed, ass cheeks. He sees my frustrated look and smiles, “ya both would’a hated me mor’ if I ‘ad went in dry.” With that the knife is dropped and fingers make their way into the “lube” before disappearing into the smaller male. He picks up a rough pace and the old rust-bucket of a car starts squeaking profusely in protest. Sure I liked being rough, especially to killers, but this, this was uncalled for. I hear stifled whines and cries from the brunette and I feel his hands tremble in my grasp. I decide enough is enough, I know I can’t force my duplicate to just leave, but maybe I could make it a little better for the killer instead. I slide off the vehicle, one hand making its way around his waist as I lean down, mouth now level to the boy’s ear. 

“S’ok love, it’ll be ok. Jus’ try ta relax a little. It’ll be over soon,” I whisper, hand making its way under the leather jacket and undershirt to massage at his lower back. King sees this and decides to show some mercy, pulling at Franks hip with one hand, other still planted firmly between his asscheeks, allowing me to slide below the killer. The small brunette seems grateful, now freed hands clinging onto me for support, face buried into the nape of my neck, as my double picks up the pace again. I can feel tense thighs squeeze at my sides and hold the boy closer to my chest, trying to whisper reassurance into the shaking form. 

When the tears stop and the cries become hushed moans, I allow myself to begin undressing the smaller man’s upper half. I coax the jacket off, I lay down on the car hood, no more fear of crushing the killer’s hands, when he pulls back to completely remove the item. Then off comes the undershirt, exposing the pale, slightly scarred, flesh underneath. At that moment, King is able to find the man's prostate, and I am left to relish in the wide eyed, blissed out, face of the brunette as he moans out ecstasy. I chuckle as I can feel myself become fully erect. I reach out pulling the panting mess of a killer back into my toned chest, forcing our lips together in a heated kiss. My thumbs rub harshly over pert nipples causing the lithe form to gasp and arch into the touch. I take that opportunity to force my way inside Franks open mouth to explore its depths. I am then pleasantly surprised to not only find that he is an amazing kisser, but also has an interesting tongue ornament. Small, lithe, hands make their way around my neck as I grind my hips up into him, letting him feel just what his slutty body has done to me. He trembles, moaning into the kiss and grinding back down in response. 

King bellows out a laugh from above before speaking, “would ya look at him, cryin fer usta stop, now moanin like a slut fer more,” another sharp jab to the trembling killer’s prostate has another loud moan spilling from him as our lips part. “Ya were a real pain in tha ass love, I don’t know if we should give ya what ya want.” I feel another full body tremor shake the brunette at the thought of being left on edge. “But maybe we could come to an agreement,” a pause has the body wrapped around me still, “maybe, jus’ maybe, if you beg well enough, we’ll give ya what ya want.” 

I hear a whimper from the man buried in my neck as a cruel laugh can be heard from my duplicate. I can see the fingers in the boy’s ass working him open at a tantalizingly slow pace, likely driving the killer in my arms mad. 

“P-please,” comes a hushed whine onto my exposed neck.

“What was that love? Do ya want to be fucked senseless or not?” says King, leaning down to bite into the killer’s neck. 

“Please~ I wanna cum, please fuck me~” another whine a little louder this time.

A fake yawn from my duplicate, “well Davey looks like we’ll be headin back with a bit of an issue, maybe we can get Quen ta help us out.” I see him pull back from the boy and am about to move myself before the panic stricken voice of the brunette stops me.

“No, Please! Fuck me! I need it please don’t leave me. Fucking rip me open I’ll take it. Just please don’t leave me like this~” I feel Frank wrap his arms tightly around my neck, hips rolling down onto my tented pants in hopes of getting me to stay. 

But instead I decide to play into my darker duplicates wishes, “ya, Quen seems ta like takin us a lot more,” I say sliding off the hood of the vehicle, and beginning to remove the smaller man from my form.

Finally, as a last ditch effort the Legion cries out once more, “please no! Do anything you want to me. Use me like a fucking doll, mess me up, dump you cum inside of me like the slut I am! I need your cocks inside me please! I’ll die if you won’t fuck me open, I want to be gaping for the next 20 trials! I’ll do anything you want! I’ll be your fucking slave, just please-”He was cut off as my other grabs hold of his hips again, and in one swift movement is buried balls deep into the smaller form. A scream pierces the infinite night as blunt nails tear down my exposed back.

“Mm tha’s right love, tell us how much of a slut you’ll be. How much you want our cocks messing ya up inside.” King all but growls into Frank's ear. A wanton moan has me twitching and I begin untangling myself from the smaller male, allowing him to slide down my body and getting in position. I am now sitting fully on the hood of the car, legs spread, with a shaking Frank between them. One of his hands leaves my thigh to attempt to undo my pants, but a sharp thrust to his backside has him quickly grabbing back on to me for balance. 

I chuckle, hands going down to complete the task, “tha’s right love, didn’t I tell ya we’ll make it good fer ya?” My cock is only freed for a moment before it is being enveloped in a hot, wet heat. I let out a loud groan, fingers tangling in thick brown locks as I buck gently into that sinful heat. I scootch a little further back onto the hood of the car to allow the Legion to rest partially on it. 

Shaking hands come to wrap around the base of my shaft and cup my balls when I realize that this isn’t the boys first rodeo. I vaguely wonder if it was one of the other killers here or if something happened before the Entity. Honestly, when the Legion first arrived it was assumed that Frank and Julie were the straightest people in this fucked up Hell. That was until Feng and Meg came running back from one of their “adventures” saying “they fucked!! They be gay!! Oh my gosh I always wondered if they smash!! Like OMG!!” After they finally spit out what the Hell they were going on about, the hype was over. A lot of people come into this realm straight as a ruler, but after a while with nothing to do people change. 

I am snapped back to reality in one of, if not the most pleasant way; with a tight, hot, mouth and throat wrapped around the entirety of my cock. I let out a groan, throwing my head back and roughly bucking into that suffocating warmth. My hand clenches in chocolate hair and forces it down impossibly further on my shaft. Right before the body in my grasp goes completely slack I pull him off to gasp for breath. His blissed out chocolate-caramel eyes rolled up inside his head, tongue out, and mouth dripping drool and pre onto the hood of the car was the most beautiful sight I had seen since being trapped in this Hellhole. 

I push the head back down onto my weeping member, not as deep this time a second before King descends onto the pale body. Mouth thoroughly abusing the neck and upper back of the young killer. Sometimes licking and kissing, but usually biting and sucking pink and purple marks into the creamy flesh. I do something to the cocksleeve, as the moaning increases sending overwhelming vibrations straight into my shaft.

I’m close, very close, and if King’s frantic thrusting is anything to go by, he is too. His grip on the small hips tightens, knuckles going white from the strain. The biting has since stopped, but the moaning around my cock seems to have increased tenfold. 

‘Ahh so that’s it,’ I think, ‘must’a found it.’ The idle thought is the last I had before my mind blanks, I groan bucking once more into that heat and forcing the head down as I cum, hot and thick down the smaller’s throat. The body below trembles, tensing, and I can vaguely process what is happening before fully coming to. I quickly pull back on the mop of brown still in my grasp, managing to get the last pulses of cum to spill onto the boys face. He is too busy gasping for breath to really notice, or care for the sticky seed now painting his face in white. I look up in time to watch King pull out, a thick stream of cum dripping profusely from the now gaping hole. 

A content sigh turning into a short chuckle catches my attention, “Well I for one’ll be lookin’ forward to our next meetin’.” The boy slumps to the ground, a blissed out expression on his face as he sits covered in cum, a pool of white slowly growing around him. I slide off the car tucking myself away as King does the same. Before we step out of the trial area, I can’t help but let a giddy rush wash over me, at the thought of seeing and reliving the whole experience but through King’s perspective. Not even the fatigue from the split can take this away from me now. 

I might still require Quentin’s assistance when I return.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of what was said in this video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4BZRtXGkdQ plz watch the whole damn thing it’s v funny and I love Demi. Uhh so yeah. The title is based off of Makipliers Oxygen Not Included videos kindaIguessidkanymoresry.


End file.
